


For you, my Love

by carlyhope



Category: Twilight RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyhope/pseuds/carlyhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who was the man behind the voice? Who was the love behind the music?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For you, my Love

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration came from an interview with Rob where he said that if he was ever to release a CD he would prefer to do so under some different name. This takes place after filming of BD, how long after I leave up to you.

There was a new singing sensation taking the charts by storm. No one knew where it, or better say he, came from but he managed to warm his way into the ears and hearts of the listeners quickly. Not that any of it was so unusual. It basically happened every other day. The sensational part was that no one seemed to know who he was. All that was known was his name – Tom London, and his voice.

 

The song that started it all was a simple guitar number about a love that is within your touch but always just out of reach. The words were of pain and despair and it would have been a little cheap if the voice didn’t sound so sincere and didn’t convey all the emotions the words were speaking of. It was easy to believe him. To feel it. To understand.

 

First the song was making its way around the net. Then the radios started to play it. And then, due to popular demand, or a great PR move, a video was made. And that’s when the sensational part really started. Because as appealing as the video was he wasn’t in it. It just told a story of a boy and a girl. Him wanting her and her turning away every time he tried to talk and missing his attempts.

 

That’s when people slowly started to wonder who he was and what he looked like and where he came from. By that time the album was already out and it only help the frenzy. Because there were no relevant or helpful information on the CD. The booklet consisted of only one piece of paper. On the backside of the case were only the most necessary information. Some unknown music label. Year of release. List of the songs.

 

On the front part of the booklet were his name and the title of the album – _Honestly_. And a picture. It showed a silhouette of a man playing guitar. From the back. In a dimly lit setting. As some fans pointed out, it could have been anyone.

 

And then there was the dedication. On the back side of the booklet. Hand-written. _For you, my love_.

 

There were twelve songs and a bonus track on the album. All of them were similarly simple in arrangements. Mostly just the voice and a guitar. And they all seemed as heartfelt as the first one. They talked about loneliness. About the despair of not being able to have what one wished the most for.

 

Around the sixth song the mood changed however. The songs were about hope. And finally the last two songs talking about never before imagined happiness and bliss. About love more deep and profound then one would ever dream to find. About this love being reciprocated. Lot of fans admitted those were the songs that actually brought tears to their eyes.

 

And the bonus track was a piano piece that seemed to encompass it all. From the despair and loneliness to the hope and happiness and love. It was long, beautiful and the most used ringtone of the year.

 

And that was when the hunt really started. Everyone and their mother wanted to know who the mysterious artist was. What he looked like. Where he was from. Who he was singing about. Who was his muse. But there were next to no clues and so theories flooded the web as well as the papers. And one was crazier then the other.

 

It seemed as though the more frustrated the reporters got the more creative they were in their stories.

 

Meanwhile the object of their interest couldn’t have cared less about all the mayhem his little piece of music caused. Currently, he was seated in his best mate's apartment reading a rather interesting script not even pretending to listen to his friend talking. But said friend didn’t seem to mind in the least.

 

“Have you read the latest speculations?” Tom asked.

 

He didn’t even blink.

 

“They say the album is by a bunch of musicians. That every song is sung by someone else.”

 

No reaction.

 

“They are just not sure whether those are some no-name-been-playing-in-the-garage types or some big names.”

 

He turned a page in the script.

 

“Oh, look, Brangelina is breaking up again. I thought they broke up last month.”

 

The only response he got was silence.

 

“Oh, and Paris has a new boy-toy. The list is getting shorter.”

 

A pause.

 

“What list you ask, my friend? The list of people she hasn’t shag yet.”

 

Tom turned several more pages of the magazine.

 

“This is fun. Like watching the grass grow.”

 

In that moment there was a knock on the door.

 

“Thank heavens.” He whispered as he got up to see who was providing the very welcomed distraction. And he was very pleased with the sight that met him at opening the door.

 

“Food!” he exclaimed and took the bags from the brunette standing in the doorway.

 

“Happy to see you too, Tom.” She replied voice full of sarcasm as she came in and closed the door behind her before following him to the kitchen. He didn’t pay any attention to her slight annoyance just smiled at her.

 

Together they put the Chinese takeout she brought on three plates and then carried them along with drinks to the living room.

 

She sat down on the couch next to the young man still reading his script and greeted him.

 

“Hello, handsome.” But he didn’t acknowledge her either.

 

“Must be one hell of a script if he is ignoring even _you_.” Tom said between two mouthfuls and right then the man in question turned his face to her and planted a kiss on the unsuspecting girl before getting back to the script.

 

She sat there for a few moments stunned and then took her plate and asked.

 

“Has he been doing this the whole day?”

 

“You mean ignoring me and then kissing me randomly?”

 

“No, reading scripts.”

 

“Not really. We ate, we talked, we went through some of the suggestions and then he got his hands on that one and hasn’t resurfaced since.”

 

They both ate in silence till he asked.

 

“Have you heard the latest theories?”

 

“About what?”

 

“Tom London.”

 

“That he is one of the Backstreet Boys?”

 

“No…wait, they say that?!” he almost choked on the food in his mouth and started to cough and then dissolved in laughter. “I think that is the best one so far.”

 

“Oh, I don’t know, I think when that one magazine insisted it was Elvis singing from the great beyond was pretty awesome too.”

 

“Yeah, the crazy theories…” he reminisced fondly. “But I was talking about the one with him being several musicians. That is new.”

 

“Haven’t heard that one.”

 

She shook her head in disbelief as she finished her food and put the plate away. Tom followed slowly after and they talked for a little while before he casted a look at the digital clock on the stereo and stood up.

 

“I’m out of here. I have a meeting in an hour.” He helped her take the plates back to kitchen took his phone and wallet and winked at her before walking out the door. “Be good here, children.”

 

She smirked and after cleaning the dishes went back to the living room where he still sat immersed in the script. She sat on the couch next to him tucking her legs beneath her so she was facing him and propped her head on her arm studying him.

 

She had no idea how much time passed as she perused the planes of his face, his jaw line, his hair, his ear, his hands, his chest as he slowly breathed in and out. She was mesmerized by the beautiful sight.

 

She was currently in a middle of a rather naughty fantasy about what he could be doing to her with those beautiful hands of his currently caressing the white pages when he shut the script close and leaned his head back on the couch exhaling deeply.

 

Her eyes traveled to his face taking in his expression yet again for a good amount of time before asking.

 

“That good, huh?”

 

He stayed still for a few minutes as if still digesting the words he just read and then turned to her locking eyes.

 

“You have no idea.” He smiled and held his arm out so she could curl up against his side laying her head on his shoulder and her arm around his waist. “Mmm, perfect…” he murmured as she adjusted herself against him to their both liking.

 

“Leading role?”

 

“No. I just love the story. I would probably take any role they would offer however there is one that I would prefer.”

 

He dropped a kiss on her forehead and she closed her eyes and smiled.

 

“So how many have you read today?”

 

“Seven I think. But this was the only one that was any good. Although there is one script I think would interest you. The role is not big but you would be great for it.”

 

“So you found time to think about me amidst all the reading?” she teased.

 

He was the picture of seriousness as he lifted her chin so their gazes connected.

 

“I always think about you.”

 

She tilted her head a bit and kissed his jaw softly. Then she looked at him as if remembering something.

 

“I thought you said there was only this one good script. You want me to work in some crappy movie?” her eyebrows arched questioningly.

 

“Only one script good for me.” He kissed her nose. “But also one great for you.” He kissed her eyelids. “But no scripts for us.” He whispered the last part a little dejected.

 

“For us?” now she was genuinely surprised.

 

“You wouldn’t want to do another movie together if we found the right script?” his voice insecure.

 

“I would love to.” She emphasized her point with a deep kiss. “I’m just surprised that you are actually on a look out.”

 

“It comes somewhat naturally. I usually try to picture us in the roles when I start reading. So far nothing felt right though.” She lifted her hand to his face to smooth the disappointed crease on his forehead and as his eyes darted to the unoccupied armchair across from them he asked a little stunned. “When did Tom leave?” she chuckled.

 

“An hour ago, I think.” Then her eyes lighten up as she remembered. “Have you heard the newest rumor?”

 

“Which one? I think I lost account of them approximately month ago.”

 

“They think you may be several musicians instead of a one man.” He shook his head in amusement and she smiled at him. “They are also wondering when will Tom London release his new CD.”

 

“I don’t think there will be a new one. I said all I needed to say on the first one.”

 

Her expression at his statement could only be described as pout.

 

“You won’t sing anymore?”

 

“I haven’t said that. But definitely not as Tom London. The next time I feel the need to express myself this way I will choose a new alias.” He looked down at her. “Will you help me find one?”

 

“Of course. Should be fun. Though I’m still baffled that the hard-core fans haven’t figured it out yet.”

 

“You and me both, love.”

 

“So where is the script with the role that is so perfect for me?” she asked smiling.

 

He looked down at her for a moment before kissing her briefly.

 

“Later.” He whispered and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss to which she responded with eagerness.

 

And from the stereo the latest and also the happiest of _Tom London_ ’s songs started to play.

 

_I’m in your arms, love and there is nowhere I would rather be._


End file.
